


Apart but Together (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: The Dragons of Beacon Hills (Traduccion) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Derek Hale, Child Stiles, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Other, Pre-Slash, Protective Stiles, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Derek estará en una nueva escuela el año que viene.





	Apart but Together (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apart but Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228507) by [StaciNadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia). 



> Cortito pero igual de lindo que los anteriores.
> 
> Esta vez Stiles tiene 8 y Derek 10, y la escuela está a punto de acabarse

Un día en el recreo, Stiles se sentía triste. El año próximo, él estaría en cuarto grado, pero Derek iba a estar en sexto grado en la escuela intermedia. Mamá le había dicho que sería una gran transición para Derek.

—Te voy a extrañar, —dijo Stiles en voz baja. —¿Qué vas a hacer sin tu dragón para defenderte contra todos los que se te opongan?

Derek abrazó a Stiles con fuerza. —Yo también te extrañaré. Y tendré que guardar todas mis peleas para después de la escuela para poder pelear juntos.

Stiles se sintió mucho mejor.


End file.
